kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Gojira (ゴジラ) is known as the King of the Kaiju. He first appeared in Godzilla, produced by Toho Company Ltd. To date, Toho has produced twenty eight Gojira films. In 1998, TriStar Pictures produced a remake, set in New York City. The film's name was simply "Godzilla"; however, the monster that starred in this film (also known as Zilla (Which led to Gojira the series that stared Gojira (Zilla Jr.))) had been completely redesigned and did not closely Gojira is a gigantic mutant dinosaur, transformed from the fallout of an atomic bomb test. As the Gojira series continued, Gojira was developed as a character, and became something of an just hero now He Heart of Digidestined Appearance Gojira's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. As his heigth has been from 50m to 150m. In the Japanese films, Gojira is depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy (usually) charcoal grey scales, a long powerful tail, and bone colored dorsal plates shaped like maple leaves. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric amphibious reptilian creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of a Tyrannosaurus, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus His Family DigiDestined Long Time Ago He Will Fight Evil of Destruction Personality Pretty Much Like King Kong. He also becomes Aggressive When Provoked Or Messed With. But He Also Has Heroic Qualities. Origins In the original 1954 Gojira, it is proposed that Gojira was a type of prehistoric reptile intermediate related to both land and sea reptiles sleeping underwater deep water for millions of years that feed deep bodies before being disturbed and reinforced by an American hydrogen bomb test that the mutated and became known in Kaiju Gojira. It was gigantic, 50 meters high, 100 meters long and 20,000 metric tons, won super strength powers, radioactive atomic breath, regeneration and a very thick skin, after the Hydrogen America bomb he went into hibernation for 10 years. In Gojira Heisei, it is theorized that Gojira was a type of dinosaur called Godzillasaurus that had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs in the late Cretaceous period living in Lagos Island. It was 12 meters high, 20 meters long and 60 tons in weight. On August 6, 1945 in the Pacific Conflict of World War 2, at 8:15 am, it was transformed by the nuclear tests carried out on a nearby island called Rongerik. In Gojira vs. King Ghidorah, the Futurians take Godzillasaurus away from Lagos Island and put it frozen in the Bering Sea, hoping to avoid its inception, only for it to really become Gojira, first by being mutated by a sub nuclear accident. In Gojira 2014 Gojira was explained to be a way of life of the Permian period, having survived various extinction events by radiation consumption in a hibernation-like state until awakened in 1954 by a nuclear submarine. Films *Godzilla (1954 Film)/Godzilla King Of The Monsters (1956) *Godzilla Raids Again *King Kong VS Godzilla *Mothra VS Godzilla *Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster *Invasion Of Astro-Monster *Godzilla VS The Sea Monster *Son Of Godzilla *Destroy All Monsters *Godzilla's Revenge *Godzilla VS Hedorah *Godzilla VS Gigan *Godzilla VS Megalon *Godzilla VS MechaGodzilla *Terror Of MechaGodzilla *The Return Of Godzilla *Godzilla VS Biollante *Godzilla VS King Ghidorah *Godzilla And Mothra: Battle For Earth *Godzilla VS MechaGodzilla 2 *Godzilla VS SpaceGodzilla *Godzilla VS Destoroyah *GODZILLA *Godzilla 2000 *Godzilla VS Megaguirus *Godzilla, Mothra And King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack *Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla *Godzilla: Tokyo SOS *Godzilla: Final Wars *Godzilla (2014 Film) *Godzilla Resurgence (Film) *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters TV Series *Zone Fighter *Ultraman Reiga *Healin Good Precure *Godzilla Mega Collection His Song *I Stand Alone Friends *Regina Nakajima *Elisano Nakajima Godzilla's Brothers & Sisters *Godzuki (Godzilla's Brother) *Urogora (Godzilla's Brother) *Gorbash (Godzilla's Brother) *Bendorah (Godzilla's Brother) *Crunch Bandicoot (Godzilla's Brother) *Belloc Rosenblatt (Godzilla's Brother) *Kalani Moloka Malcolm (Godzilla's Sister) *Coco Bandicoot (Godzilla's Sister) *Blade Dancer (Godzilla's Sister) *Gojirin (Godzilla's Sister) *Kida (Godzilla's Sister) *San (Godzilla's Sister) *Lua (Godzilla's Sister) Anime Human Form *Brown Hair/Green Hair *Brown Eyes/Orange Eyes *Sir Daniel Fortesque *Sir Aaron His Items *Yellow Ninja Mask *Green MMA Gloves *Aviator Goggles *Champion Tunic *Sheikah Slate *Red Scarf Parents *Tai Kamiya (Father) *Sora Takenouchi (Mother) Gallery *Godzilla/Gallery Also See Godzilla (Franchise)-Wikizilla.org Godzilla-Wikizilla.Org Category:Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Giants Category:Heroes Category:Daikaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Siblings Category:Reptiles Category:Students Category:Monsters Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Prehistoric Category:Skylanders Category:Performers Category:Hottest Boys Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Human Category:Namco Heroes Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Showa toho kaiju Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Dragon dinosaurs Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Live Action Monsters Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Godzilla king of monsters